


Terrible Things

by Anonymous



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Drugged Sex, F/M, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You slowly pluck the right words from the miasma of confusion and fear in your disoriented, impaired brain.Fuck off. Leave me alone.But when you open your mouth, they come out as nothing more than garbled, guttural sounds from deep within your throat. “Fu… ghh…”You see double images of Legion rolling up the sleeves of his leather jacket, exposing two strong forearms. You’re entranced by the sight. Something in that concoction has turned you into something of an easily distracted bird, and you can’t help but stare, mesmerized, at his hands…Which are drifting to the button of your jeans.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You, Frank Morrison/Reader, Frank Morrison/You
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140
Collections: Anonymous





	Terrible Things

You were never the most talkative survivor. Never the most friendly, either, but at least you weren’t just straight up unpleasant to be around like _some_ of the others. While your compatriots eased their fears and recuperated from trials in each other’s company, you preferred to scour for offerings or pick flowers in the woods alone. Jake was the only one that truly got along with you-- you figured that he knew exactly how you felt around other people. He never felt the need to make himself approachable, which resonated with you somehow. 

So it makes sense that nobody really asks you where you’re going or follows you when you silently slip away from your spot around the campfire. Kate’s somehow gotten ahold of a guitar and you think she _must_ be sucking the Entity’s dick if it’s playing favorites like that. Nobody else seems to care, though, because they’re all chatting and enjoying her melancholy folk music. A little part of your heart aches to be sitting there in the warmth of the fire, shooting the shit with everybody else, but you feel just a little more comfortable and safe being alone out in the woods. 

The perpetual twilight casts shafts of warm yellow light down through the canopy and onto you. Occasionally, a ghost of a breeze makes the leaves around you shiver. You know at this point that nothing lives in these woods besides the crows, so the eerie rustling of the trees behind you doesn’t so much as make you turn back. There’s a clearing that you like to spend your time in just a short walk from the forest path, and since you’re not sure what you’re looking for, you head there. Nobody else really knows where it is, and it’s usually ripe with wildflowers every few days, which is a plus. 

You pad through dry leaves and moss on the forest floor, finally breaking through the treeline and into an open field rimmed with birch and aspen. The solitude and the silence in the air is more than comforting. 

And there are primrose blossoms dotted throughout the grass and the ground. Score. 

You situate yourself in the center of the field and make yourself comfortable sitting in the grass. The flowers surrounding you are intoxicatingly fragrant. You pick them greedily, making sure to pinch off their stems so that they stay fresh for longer. Delicate drops of dew roll down your fingers as you gather together a generous bunch and tie their stems gently with a long piece of grass. You’re known as the resident offering-gatherer to the rest of the survivors, and you’re sure that bringing back so many of these wildflowers will further cement that role. At least they know how to be grateful. 

Satisfied with your harvest, you recline lazily into the soft grass beneath you and rest your hands behind your head, kicking one leg over the other. It’s so serene here, a welcome break from the constant violence and horror you’re subject to on a daily basis. You feel your eyelids getting heavy, your brain foggy from the strong scent of the flowers around you. Hell, why not take a nap? Your eyelids flutter shut and you fall into a light sleep.

You don’t know somebody’s been watching you until you hear a muffled chuckle from the edge of the clearing. You snap awake.

“I’d really rather be alone right now.” you call, your voice thick and languorous. You’re trying to sound as polite as possible-- somebody might be checking to see if you’re okay. Sweet gesture. 

“If it isn’t Miss Shy over here.” Another devilish chuckle. Something you can barely make out as the muttering of somebody else. “Enjoying your nap?”

“Hey, fuck off.” you reply, annoyed. If they came here to poke fun at you, you weren’t about to just lay here and take it. You slowly push yourself up on one elbow, scanning the forest with eyes that just feel so _heavy_ … Goddammit, why can’t they just leave you in peace to sleep?

The fatigue and disorientation of being half-asleep makes you stare at the two bone white masks in the distance with nothing more than irritation and mild curiosity. You squint. Meg in her weird mask, maybe? Somebody playing a trick? 

You blink once, twice, and the slow realization dawns on you. One of the masks is contorted into a comical scream. The other is etched with a crude smile. Great, your least favorite killers. How the fuck did they get over here in the first place?

You sit bolt upright in alarm, but your head is still spinning. What the fuck are these flowers doing? You rub your eyes and get to your feet clumsily. If you were feeling completely fine, you would’ve bolted into the woods by now, but your head is just so so _cloudy._

Instead, you put on your best _don’t fuck with me_ voice and call to them. “I said fuck off. This isn’t a trial.” Your words are slurring and you sound more vulnerable and afraid than intimidating. What are you gonna do to them if they come towards you? Throw flowers at them? You swallow hard and shift uncomfortably, frozen like a deer in headlights.

In the haze of your vision you see Legion lean over and cup his hand to Ghostface’s ear, then give an affirmative nod and wind his arm up to throw something. Time seems to move in slow motion as you watch a rosy pink glass bottle sail through the air and shatter right at your feet. 

The ground explodes into a thick pink fog. You try to cover your mouth and nose, recognizing the bottle as one of Clown’s concoctions, but it’s too late. The astringent, sickly sweet scent of some kind of potion invades your lungs and makes you cough and splutter. You feel like you’re choking on your own tongue as you stumble backwards and crash into the ground. It doesn’t feel so soft this time. Whatever dizziness and delirium the flowers were giving you is suddenly multiplied tenfold, and you can barely keep your eyes open. Not like that would help anyway. The world is spinning and weaving worse than you’ve ever felt when you were drunk. You roll over on your stomach and push yourself up with your hands, at least _crawl_ away from here as best you can, but you’ve landed in the thickest part of the cloud and the most you can do is collapse like a corpse into the damp moss. You try to pull in a few more reedy, struggling breaths, but they catch in your throat and you claw at your neck and chest desperately, as if you’ll get more air if you just tear a hole in your windpipe-- 

Your vision blacks out. Spots dance on the inside of your eyelids. The mocking laughter and footsteps coming in your direction sound like they’re underwater, muffled and undefined.

A strong, gloved hand grips your shoulder and rolls you onto your back. 

The fog starts to clear and you find yourself being able to breathe again. You suck in greedy, labored breaths, but your limbs still feel like sacks of cement and you can barely move your face. Instead, your eyes dart frantically around you and to the masks that are now looming ominously above your body. 

As your senses return to you, you notice a strange feeling in your abdomen. The space between your legs feels… unusually hot. You sluggishly rub your thighs together and realize in horror that your cunt is throbbing, slick with your own emission. What the fuck was in that bottle? 

You slowly pluck the right words from the miasma of confusion and fear in your disoriented, impaired brain. 

_Fuck off. Leave me alone._

But when you open your mouth, they come out as nothing more than garbled, guttural sounds from deep within your throat. “Fu… ghh…”

You see double images of Legion rolling up the sleeves of his leather jacket, exposing two strong forearms. You’re entranced by the sight. Something in that concoction has turned you into something of an easily distracted bird, and you can’t help but stare, mesmerized, at his hands…

Which are drifting to the button of your jeans…

Your eyes flit to Ghostface, finally, who has his arms crossed above you smugly. You realize they’re talking. 

“Clown wasn’t joking about that shit, huh?” Legion snickers, almost ravenously. It’s Frank. No duh. Who else did you expect? 

“And look who was in just the right place at the right time.” Ghostface’s voice is dripping in malice and hunger. “Aren’t we lucky.” 

Legion doesn’t respond, but you feel his fingers hook in the waistband of your jeans and you yelp as he yanks them down forcefully, exposing your soaked panties and throbbing heat. 

Your brain finally picks up on what’s happening, five steps behind your body. You whimper and try to raise your hands above yourself to protect you, but they fall back down onto your chest and slide back to your sides as soon as you lift them. The heat in your abdomen is just growing more and more intense by the minute, until you’re nearly wiggling your hips trying to get it to go away. They’re going to do something to you. They’re going to _take_ you, right here, and you might as well be tied up, you’re so helpless. 

But your body is betraying you. It’s not shrinking back in fear, nor throwing punches to defend yourself, it’s simply… sitting there. Wantonly. Open for the taking. You even feel your thighs splaying apart, which you swear is not intentional. They just feel so heavy… 

Ghostface eases the cruel edge of his hunting knife up under the neckline of your sweater and you croak a desperate plea. 

“Please…” is all that escapes your mouth before he yanks the knife up and it tears a savage line directly down the middle of your sweater. The soft knitted wool holds no resistance against its cruel blade, and it droops down to the sides of your torso, exposing your bare chest. 

No bra. Not intentional. You just hadn’t had time to wash your usual one. But the two men above you are more than amused. You realize in horror that your nipples are perfectly erect, even before they’re exposed to the cool air. 

“What a slut.” Ghostface snickers. “Please what, princess? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

“Dirty girl. You wanted this, didn’t you?” Legion’s rough voice taunts. 

Legion sounds harsh and uncaring, but it’s nothing compared to the absolute venom you hear in Ghostface’s voice. He sounds like he wants to tear into you and devour you alive like a predator. His words come out smooth as silk, drenched in _pure evil_. 

“Please… leave me alone.” you finally choke out, pressing your thighs together as best you can against the unbearable heat of your cunt. You feel a cool, sloppy wetness covering the entirety of your crotch and smearing the insides of your thighs. You don’t want this, but your body doesn’t care. 

“But you’re clearly enjoying this.” Ghostface coos, dropping to a crouch above you. You try to retaliate, but he simply slips two gloved fingers between your lips and probes your mouth. You gag on them, swallowing thickly. “Suck.” 

Without thinking, you obey. What the fuck is wrong with you?

A short huff of laughter comes from behind his mask as he pulls his soaked digits from your mouth and wipes the drool on your cheek. You feel Legion’s hands yank your thighs apart and you’re too weak to resist it, whimpering as you feel his warm hand pluck aside the seam of your panties and slide between your sopping wet folds. Two fingers slip into your tight entrance and you yelp at the sudden intrusion, but your soaked cunt provides little resistance. He begins to rock his hooked fingers in and out of you and you can’t help but release a broken moan as he tickles that sweet spot with every movement. The nudging of his thumb against your clit sparks pleasure that courses through your numb, heavy legs like electricity. 

Tears prick at your eyes and you try to protest again, but another whine makes your words die in your throat. It feels good. You can’t deny it. 

You barely register that Ghostface has unzipped his pants and straddled you until his erect dick is hovering just in front of your face. It’s girthy, with one thick vein running up its side, its engorged head weeping precum. You shake your head violently and turn it to one side. 

“No-- _ohh_.” Your protest is interrupted by another noise of pleasure as Legion begins teasing your clit back and forth slowly. Ghostface takes this opportunity to grab your face in a vice grip and wrench your head back up to face him. His fingers are digging into your jaw and cheeks, almost painfully, as that uncompassionate mask stares back down at you. 

“I’ll make this clear for you, princess,” he hisses, and you inhale sharply at the feeling of the cold, sharp edge of his blade pressing up against your jugular. “You’re going to suck my cock or I’m going to _slit your throat_ and use your face myself.”

You nod carefully, breaking into a sick sob as the edge of the knife flicks away from your throat. You push yourself up onto your elbows to get at a better angle and are met immediately with his cock jutting cruelly down your throat. 

“Good girl. Not as dumb as you look, huh?” He fists a hand into your hair and pulls your head up to meet his hips roughly. You gag and splutter, but you don’t dare pull off of it for fear that he’ll make good on his previous promise. It feels huge in your mouth, tasting like salty skin, rocking unforgivingly in and out of your throat. You hear him grunt in pleasure, and simultaneously you feel Legion’s pace pick up. His fingers are plunging in and out of you faster, now, hitting a spot within you that sends a delicious shiver down your spine. Nothing but muffled moans escape your mouth as Ghostface buries himself to the hilt in your throat. You feel your pleasure mounting, your cunt tightening around his fingers, and he hums in satisfaction as you reach your first climax with a long, shuddering moan.

Your entire body trembles and your arms buckle beneath you. Ghostface lets go of your hair and you slump to the ground in front of him, a string of saliva connecting the tip of his cock to your swollen lips. Finally able to breathe, you swallow a thick mess of drool in your throat and suck in heaving breaths. Legion pulls his fingers from you and you whine at the sudden emptiness, but it isn’t long before he leans over to your face and jams his fingers between your lips. 

Your sore jaw protests but you give up trying to fight. They’re warm, covered in your slick, tasting like your skin. Tears are rolling down your face in hot rivulets, dripping off of your cheeks and onto the ground. 

“Such a needy little whore,” The hollow holes in his mask stare down into your glistening, fearful eyes. “Flip her around. I wanna fuck her.” he says bluntly. 

Ghostface shuffles back and off of you, then scoops two hands beneath your back and shoulder and shoves you over onto your stomach. Your limbs no longer feel as heavy or numb as before, but you can barely act upon your slow thought of fighting back before Legion’s hands bruise around your hips and yank your ass upwards. His pants are already unzipped. He snarls at your panties, an unwelcome obstacle, and saws through them with his knife. The scraps are brushed away into the dirt as the blunt head of his cock nudges against your entrance, sliding up and down your drenched slit. It brushes past your sore, overstimulated clit and your legs twitch. 

Two thoughts drift by in your panicked brain. 

You need to escape.

You need to push him off. 

Before he can enter you, you thrust a hand back and push his hips away, scrambling forward on your knees. He knows better, though, and you scream as he snatches your arm and wrenches it behind your back. Legion leans his weight forward on your bent shoulder and you cry out desperately. It feels like your arm is going to pop out of its socket, and the pressure forces your chest and face down into the dirt. He pulls his hunting knife from its catch at his waist and he digs it dangerously hard into the side of your stomach. That stops your kicking almost immediately as you realize that he’ll gut you like a fish if you don’t cooperate. 

Something warm trickles from where his knife digs at your side. He’s cut you. 

“Okay! Okay, I’ll be good…” you sob, wincing as he pushes your face harder into the dirt. “Just please, don’t hurt me.” 

“You’d better fucking behave, bitch.” he hisses, deliberately dragging the blade of his knife across the skin of your stomach as he takes it away. The hand pinning your arm behind your back doesn’t budge. You yelp when his hand smears roughly against the shallow wound he’s just created, collecting your blood, and you crane your neck back enough to realize he’s using it to slick up his cock. You feel its tip line up with your entrance before he plunges in, all at once. 

It forces a scream from your throat, the stretch all too sudden and too much. Your wetness from whatever was in that fucked up bottle is still very much there, but that doesn’t stop his sudden length and girth from hurting. He buries himself balls-deep into you and you feel the head of his cock press against your cervix, sending an unpleasant jolt of pain through your abdomen. Your arm is released, but before you can think of struggling again, Ghostface shoves his hips beneath your chest and pulls your head up by your hair again. Your scalp burns and you try to wrench his hand from your head, but he just laughs and slaps you away.

“You know what I want. Don’t play dumb.” he murmurs, guiding your mouth towards his still-damp dick. 

You know better than to resist at this point, and wrap your lips around his cock as he releases a heady moan. Legion rocks into you slowly from behind, matching the pace of your head bobbing up and down on Ghostface’s cock. Everything feels so _full_ and so sore. Your jaw aches from sucking and your abused cunt throbs and twitches around Legion’s dick. His strong hands wrap around your hips in a too-tight grip as he begins to rut into you, rough and fast, pushing Ghostface’s cock deeper down your throat. He groans in satisfaction when you gag.

“Your throat is so tight, baby.” 

That persistent heat in your cunt begins to return, only dampened by your previous orgasm. But this time, it’s tinged with pain, the friction of his cock against your sodden walls too much for you to handle. Each thrust ekes a small squeal from you, which seems to please Ghostface. Your spent and abused body rocks back and forth like a ragdoll, impaled on both sides by two hard cocks. The obscene sound of skin slapping skin fills the clearing, accompanied by the wet sounds of your throat being fucked. 

“Oh, fuck,” Legion breathes, his thrusts growing erratic. “You’re so tight… I’m gonna cum.” 

You make a muffled noise that sounds somewhere between desperate and relieved. Ghostface finally allows you to pull your mouth from his cock, admiring your sweat and spit soaked face. Just as you take in your first whole breath, Legion buries himself deep inside you and you feel hot jets of cum fill up your wrecked hole. 

His hips twitch for a moment and he lets out a long sigh as he releases inside of you. You’re no longer propped up on your elbows. Instead, your face rests against the base of Ghostface’s cock, your torso limp. Legion finally pulls out and lets out a crazed laugh. 

“That’s a good little cumslut.” he chuckles and gives your head a rough pat. You’re staring into the ground, breathing hard, the musk of Ghostface’s cock still heavy in your nose. “Try her pussy, Danny. It’s good.” 

Ghostface hums and shoves you off of his crotch with one rough push, sending your shoulder crashing into the ground. You can feel Legion’s cum leaking from your hole. Before you know it you’re on your back again and you look sluggishly down your body. Dried blood is smeared across the cut on your abdomen. Your cunt is pink and puffy, pubic hair wet with cum and your own fluids. Ghostface positions himself on his knees between your thighs, but this time you barely register him sliding into you, your eyes drifting backwards. 

You stare foggily into the sky, feeling his slow, leisurely thrusts in and out of you. Your body from the waist down is spent and sore. As his cock fucks into you, you feel the remnants of Legion’s load spill out from your overfilled cunt and drip down into the dirt. 

“You still with me, princess?” You snap back to reality as Ghostface gives your cheek a few rough smacks. “Come on. It’s no fun if you’re not paying attention.”

All you can respond with is a quiet whine that is quickly cut off with the presence of his hand around your throat. He pushes your legs up further, leaning forward onto his hand. The feeling of your windpipe closing sends you into a panicked flurry of movement, but it dies when he leans his weight down even further. 

You can’t even get a full breath in and you feel your face start to grow hot. Your gasping and wheezing only seems to spur him on, his grunts growing louder as he slams his hips into yours. For the second time today, your vision begins to fade at its edges. Your hands reach up to claw at his wrist and forearm, but his grip is iron and unwavering. 

You finally black out and your hands drop limply to the ground. As soon as you stop moving he removes his hand from your throat and plants it in the ground right by your head. You wish he would just finish-- his brutal, pounding pace is even worse than Legion’s and every thrust sends a twitch of pain through your legs. Relief washes over you as his thrusts slow. He buries himself to the hilt in your cunt and shoots a thick, hot load of cum into you. You shudder, feeling him fill you up. 

Ghostface pulls his cock out of you with a wet _pop_ , getting to his feet and buttoning his pants. He readjusts his skewed mask and smooths down the front of his tunic quietly as if he didn’t just drug and rape you with his best buddy. 

You, on the other hand, are limp on the ground, completely ruined. Your entrance is raw and bruised, leaking heavy dollops of cum that dribble down your lips and onto the ground. You close your eyes and raise a hand to protect yourself as you watch Ghostface crouch back down above your legs. _Please, just be done_ …

He takes a long look at your abused hole, as if examining his and Legion’s work, then takes two gloves fingers and pushes his release back into you. You whimper at the intrusion of his fingers, sniffling as he wipes them on your thigh and stands back up. 

Whatever they used to drug you is finally wearing off, but with that comes a splitting headache. You can barely look up into the half-lit sky without a jolt of pain shooting through your temples. You’re no longer as disoriented and numb as before, but your limbs feel sore and heavy nonetheless. The molten heat in your belly and crotch is gone and replaced with an awful, aching emptiness. You don’t even try to move your body, remaining motionless in the dirt with tears drying in trails down your face. 

Your eyes just barely focus on the killers that are now standing above you, arms crossed. 

“Kill me,” you croak. God forbid another survivor find you here, clothes and body ruined. God forbid you have to walk back to the campfire looking like this. 

“But you were so _good_ , hon.” You can’t see it, but you know Legion has a smirk on his face. “We can’t bear to hurt you.” 

“Fuck you.” you whisper. The intoxicating scent of the flowers is filling your nose again, but you can’t bear any more of that awful dizziness. 

“You look so cute like this. Your survivor friends will love it.” Ghostface laughs and nudges the torn edge of your sweater towards you with his foot. “Seeya on the trial grounds, princess.”

You pull the scraps of your sweater around your shoulders as best you can to cover your nakedness, then slump back into the ground. The last thing you see before you fade into sleep is a black glove dropping your bundle of collected wildflowers onto your chest. 

You won’t go back out into the woods alone again. 


End file.
